Inuyasha's Problem
by sky665
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha gets turned into a dog? DISCONTINUED! Dunno if I'll finish this. It's really old.
1. Chapter 1 A Hairy Situation

This is my first time writing a Fanfic so I hope you like it ;)

Chapter 1: A Hairy Situation

"You're such a jerk!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, tears forming in her eyes. "If you leave to go home that well be less time to look for the jewel shards" Inuyasha snapped at her. More tears formed in her eyes and she ran over to the well and jumped in. Inuyasha tried to stop her but he was so too slow.

"You're such a jerk Inuyasha!" Shippo told him. "Kagome just wants to visit her family once in awhile but your to selfish to care" Inuyasha wanted to say something back at him, but he knew he was right. "We should be grateful that Kagome chooses most of her time to stay here with us instead of at her home" Miroku told him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and looked away. 'I don't need this' he thought. He started to walk away into the woods. "Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Shippo yelled at him. Inuyasha didn't answer and just kept walking into the woods.

As Inuyasha was walking in the woods he noticed a clearing in the forest and in the middle of the clearing was a 5 foot stone pole with a shining white orb on top of it. Inuyasha's ears perked up curious. He walked over to the orb and studied it. 'What's this? What's it doing here?' he thought. Curious he reached out to touch it. There was a blinding light and Inuyasha covered his arms over his eyes. Suddenly he passed out and he fell to the ground.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked around. 'What happened?' he thought. As he looked around he noticed he was in the same place where he had passed out but the stone pole with the orb on top had vanished. Inuyasha tried to stand up but tripped over his clothes. 'What the?' he looked over at his clothing on the ground and realized her had shrunk out of his cloths. He looked at his hand and gasped.

He didn't have hands anymore. He had paws! He looked at his rear end and noticed he had a dog body and a fluffy tail. "Gah!" he yelled but it only came out as a shocked bark. 'I've been turned into a dog!' he thought. Trying to walked he fell over. He wasn't use to walking on four legs instead of two. He tried once more to walk, but only managed to trip and slams his face on the ground.

He started to whimper 'This is bad! This is really bad' he thought. He looked over at his clothes and sword. 'Hey where's my-?' he looked around for his necklace. Finally he noticed it was still around his neck 'figures' he thought.

He tried once more to stand up and managed to keep his balance. But as soon as he tried to take one step a stumbled and fell down once more. 'Crud, its bad enough I've turned into a dog, but how am I suppose to get around if I can't even walk. I can't give up now. Walking should be the same as crawling so I'll try once more.' Inuyasha got up once more and took a few steps with out falling down 'Hey I think I' getting the hang of this'

Inuyasha walked over to his sword and cloths. 'Now what do I do with these? I can't leave them here. Somebody or something could steal me sword, and if the others found my cloths like this they would think some had happened to me...but something did happen to me. Maybe I could go find them and lead them to my cloths and try to let them know that I'm Inuyasha. But what could they do to help? What I have to do is find that orb thing and change back into myself' He looked around and sighed 'but where should I start? I have no clue what so ever of where that orb could have gone to.'

Inuyasha lay down and rested his head on front paws. 'What if I never change back? What if I stay a dog forever?' He thought. His ears rose up when he heard voices. "I'm sure Inuyasha went this way." He heard a familiar voice. It was Shippo. 'Oh no, Shippo can't see me or my cloths!' Inuyasha thought nervously looking around for ideas.

That is it for now, please review


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome meets Inuyasha

Wow thanks you guys for all the great reviews! You really inspired me to keep writing Well here you go then

Chapter 2- Kagome Meets Inuyasha 

Inuyasha looked around panicking. 'I can't let Shippo see me or my stuff like this' He thought. Suddenly Shippo came out of the bush and saw the silver colored dog standing in front of Inuyasha's stuff. "Ah! A dog ate Inuyasha!" he yelled frightened. Inuyasha growled at him, seeing no other way to make him leave. "Ah! Don't eat me too!" Shippo screamed running away back the way he came.

'Great, now the others well think I was eaten by a small, weak dog' He sighed. 'That's the least of my problems though.' He thought. 'Lets see. First I'll need to find a safe place to put my stuff. It's too risky to let it stay here where my dumb brother, or Naraku could steal my sword so the safest place would probably be...Kagome's era." He thought to himself. He grabbed his things in his mouth and headed toward the Bone Eater's Well.

Once he got there he looked around to make sure nobody had seen or followed him, then jumped into the well. Before he knew it he was at the bottom of the well in Kagome's era. He looked up. 'Oh great, now how am I suppose to get up there? Dogs can't climb' He thought. He studied the walls. 'What if I jumped back and forth from wall to wall getting closer to the top every time I jumped.' He took a deep breath, being careful not to drop his things though. 'Might as well give it a try.'

He bent down, getting ready to jump. 'Here goes nothing' He thought. He leaped up onto the wall, then quickly leaped to the opposite side of the wall and continued this progress Intel he reached the top of the well were he climbed over and fell onto the ground and dropped his things so he could take a brake to breath. Once he got his strength back he gathered his things in his mouth again. 'Now where should I hide them?' He walked around looking for a spot. Suddenly he felt something hard and wooden beneath his paws.

'What could that be?' He wondered. He used his paw to dust some dirt away, which reveled a wooden board with a string attacked to it. 'Curious' he thought. He dropped his things next to him and used is mouth to pull in the string. Suddenly the board lifted up reveling a secret compartment underneath. 'This will do perfectly.' He thought, using his paw to push his things into the compartment.

'There, that takes care of my things' He thought, letting the string drop from his mouth and the compartment to close. 'Now to change myself back into a half demon.' He leaned over the well getting ready to jump in when suddenly he heard humming. Familiar humming. Kagome's humming. 'Oh crud' he thought. Suddenly Kagome came into the shrine and saw the silver dog leaning against the well. "What are you doing in here?" she asked the dog. Not really expecting to get a reply. "You weren't trying to jump into the well where you? You would get stuck down there."

Kagome crouched down and patted her lap. "Come here boy" she called to Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes 'Oh great, like if she wasn't treating me like a dog enough' he thought to himself. Not wanting Kagome to get suspicious he slowly walked over to her. "Wow you a really good trained dog." Kagome told him petting him on his head. Inuyasha couldn't help but wag his tail a little bit from her petting him. "Maybe you're a lost dog then" she told him.

Inuyasha looked at her wide eyes 'No I'm not! I'm not even a dog! I'm just a half demon in a dog body...I guess. But I'm not lost!' He shouted in his mind. Kagome continued to pet him behind the ears. Suddenly his leg started to shake up and down uncontrollable. 'Stop petting me! It. It...feels so good.' He couldn't help admit to himself, Kagome petting him was heaven.

Kagome giggled as she watched his leg bounce up and down.. She stopped petting him then stood up. Inuyasha looked up at her with innocent eyes 'Wait! Don't stop! That felt great!' Inuyasha finally snapped out of it 'Wait. What am I saying? I'm acting like her pet!' Kagome smiled at him. "Maybe mom well let me keep you," She said to him. "WHAT!" he barked at her. Kagome just smiled though thinking it was a happy bark.

Buhahaha I feel so evil please review


	3. Chapter 3 Kagome's Pet

Thanks again for all the great reviews you guys! I feel so loved so without further delay here is Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok I guess I have to say this, since I see a lot of people do it. No I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters...At least not yet Muhahah =3

Chapter 3- Kagome's Pet

'I wander how trained he is' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome walked to the back door of her house and turned to look at the dog. She squatted down on her knees and patted her legs. "Come here boy!" she said to the dog.

Inuyasha took a step back. 'I can't go to her! If I do then I'll be stuck as her pet! But if I go into the well and disappear into it and she follows and asked where I am to the others then she would probably worry about me, and I don't want her to think I'm lost either.' He thought to himself. "C'mon boy!" Kagome yelled to him once more.

Inuyasha sighed seeing no other choice he started to walk over to Kagome taking his time. 'I hate being a dog' he thought to himself looking down at the ground as he walked over to Kagome. Kagome smiled as the dog came over to her. "Good boy!" she said giving him a pat on the head. "Now wait here, I'll be right back." Kagome told him a disappeared into the house.

Inuyasha looked over at the well. 'This is my chance!' he said starting to walk over to the well. Suddenly Kagome opened the back door. "Okay boy, you can come in. The Coast is clear!" Kagome told him. Inuyasha looked back at her startled 'Crud she can't leave me alone for at least a minute huh?' Inuyasha sighed and started to walk over to Kagome.

Kagome smiled as the dog walked into the kitchen area of the house. She closed the back door behind him and searched around in the cabinet. "I bet you're hungry" she said to him, looking at the food in the cabinet. Inuyasha sat on his hind and looked up at her, "Nope" he barked at her, knowing he wouldn't understand what he said.

Kagome took out a box of crackers. "Do you like crackers?" She asked him. "Nope" He barked again. 'Never heard of them acutely,' he thought to himself. Kagome took out a cracker and held it out on front of him. Inuyasha just looked at it 'She doesn't expect me to eat it out of her hand does she?' he thought. Kagome just waited for him to take it out of her hand. After a few seconds she finally pulled it away. "I guess you not hungry" she said and put the box of crackers away and shutting the cabinet door.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared back at her. 'What?' he thought. 'I wonder if mom would let me have a dog' Kagome thought to herself. "Wait right here" Kagome told him, "I'll be right back." Kagome then began to walk up the stairs. 'What's her problem?' Inuyasha thought. Suddenly before he knew it he was scratching behind is ear. After noticing what he was doing he stopped right away. 'Oh great now I'm really starting to act like a dog,' he thought.

Inuyasha looked at the back door. 'I wonder if I could get out of this place,' he thought to himself. He walked over to the door and studied it. He leaned up against it and tried to move the doorknob with his paw, he the door wouldn't open. He sat down and studied the door once more. 'How in the world am I going to get out of this place?' He thought.

Suddenly his ears rose up when he heard talking coming down the stairs. "What do you mean you found a dog out in the backyard?" He heard Kagome's mom say. "Yeah I did! He is really well behaved, and if nobody claims him in a week can I keep him mom?" Kagome asked. "Oh, I don't know dear." Kagome's mom told her. "Aren't you always disappearing, and going to that one place with that dog boy?"

"His name is Inuyasha mom" Kagome told her mom. "Ok, well you are always disappearing and going to that one place with Inuyasha. I don't you can take care of a dog too. You can barley take care of your school work. I don't think you could manage a dog too dear." Kagome sighed. "Fine" she said. Once they reached downstairs Kagome noticed that the dog was standing in front of the door.

Inuyasha looked back at her. "Let me out," he barked hoping that she would let him outside. Kagome waked over to him "Do you want go outside?" she asked putting her hand on the doorknob. Inuyasha just looked at her hand. 'She well open the door and I'll act like I'm playing outside then she well leave me alone and that's when I can go' He thought to himself. Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha ran outside and pretend to play by running in circles.

Okay that's it for now I'll be posting the 4th chapter soon. Please review if you want me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4 Inuyasha Escapes

Thanks again for the reviews guys. it really help me with the story. So here is Chapter 4, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim any of the Inuyasha's characters...Yet! =3

Chapter 4- Inuyasha's Escape

Kagome giggled, once she saw the dog spin in circles. "Do you know how to play fetch?" Kagome asked, and picked up a stick. Inuyasha stopped spinning and looked at her. "What!?!" He barked at her. 'No! I don't want to play fetch! Whatever that is, I want to go back to _my_ time and change back to normal!' He thought to himself. Kagome threw the stick over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared at the stick for awhile, and then looked back at Kagome clueless. Kagome walked over to pick up the stick and showed it Inuyasha. "See this stick? When I throw it you have to bring it back to me" She told him, then walked back over to where she was and threw it again. Inuyasha glanced at the stick again and looked over at Kagome 'I'm not bringing it over to you. Is that supposed to be a game? Some fun that is' He thought. He lad down to show her he wasn't going to get the stick.

Kagome sighed. "I guess you don't know how to play fetch" she was about to get the stick again, but her mom opened the backdoor. "Kagome the phone's for you" Her mom told her. "Okay" Kagome said and grabbed the wireless phone form her mom "Hello?" She said. Inuyasha lad his head down. 'At this rate, she is never going to leave me alone.' He thought. "Where?" Kagome asked into the phone. There was a pause again. "Sure. Okay I'll meet you guys there...bye" Kagome pushed the end button on the phone and handed it to her mom. "Mom I'm going to meet the girls at the Movies to hang out and watch a movie okay?" Kagome asked her mom. "What about the dog?" Her mother asked her. "He can just wait inside I guess" Kagome told her. When Inuyasha heard this is head and ears went up. 'No I don't need to wait inside! I can wait outside!' he thought to himself.

"Well, is he potty trained?" Her mom asked her. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha "I don't know...maybe," Kagome told her. "WHAT!?!" Inuyasha barked at them. 'Of course I'm trained! That's a stupid question!' He thought. "I'm pretty sure he is though" Kagome told her mom. "Because he knows how to come, so I'm sure he had an owner before that trained him, watch," Kagome squatted on her knees and patted her legs. "Come here boy" Kagome called to Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but walked over to Kagome.

Kagome scratched behind Inuyasha's ears, and Inuyasha couldn't help but at least wag his tail. "See? I think he's trained" Kagome told her mom. Her mom sighed. "Fine he can stay inside the house, but don't stay at the movie too long" Kagome nodded and went into the house to change. Kagome's mom opened the door for Inuyasha. "Come," Kagome's mom told Inuyasha. Inuyasha hesitated, but then went inside. Kagome's mom closed the door behind him, then went over to the living room and sat on the couch and began to watch TV. Inuyasha tilted his head. 'What is that glowing thing she is watching?' He wondered. He walked over to the living room and looked at the screen. 'So many lights! It's some how cool, yet strange.' He thought.

Kagome walked by them and over to the front door. "Bye mom!" Kagome said waving to her mom with one hand and her other on the doorknob. Kagome's mom looked up from the TV, "Bye hunny, have a great time at the movies." Inuyasha was too hypnotized by the TV to even notice that Kagome was leaving. Before he knew it when Inuyasha looked at the window it was almost night. 'Oh crud! I gotta get out of here.' He thought to himself. He got up and looked around. 'Maybe there will be an opened window somewhere,' he thought. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the slightly opened window. 'Perfect!' He thought.

He braced himself them jumped out the window, hitting his back leg a bit, but he didn't care. He quickly headed over to the well before anybody would notice. Once he got in the shrine, he leaped up and jumped into the well.

That's it for now. I hope you like Chapter 4, please review! Because if you don't then I wont finish the story =3 At least three reviews would be nice, thank you ï


End file.
